Take on Them (MOVED)
by ElixianDreamer
Summary: Take on them and Kissed by the Baddest Bidder - Break the Code, are the same story. Therefore, I've put them together. Thank you so much for all your lovely comments, favourites, and follows, and I will see you back where it all began. Ciao. :D
1. Take on me

**Take on me**

"Dadadadadadadada..." I sing to myself as I sprawl on my bed, occasionally tapping the screen of my iPhone, watching the little coin graphics falling onto the one armed bandit style machine, before tumbling onto the tray below, landing on their faces and pushing the rest of the coins over the edge, cascading over the tiny heart with a soft chink. My favourite song, Take on me, by Aha, is playing in the background, and as it's the first time I've been able to get hold of it and I'm home alone, I'm giving the song my all, singing my heart out and inwardly wincing at my failiure on the high notes.

Finally running out of coins, I go back to the Top page and skim my new Special Stories, only having won a few, but they're all my favourite characters, Miyabi, Ota Kisaki, Takuto, and my newest win, Chiaki, who I know a lot about after purchasing his game seperately last year. A pinging sound from downstairs alerts me to the fact my dinner is ready, and I leap up, heading down, adding sauce and a sprinkle of shredded cheese to my fried, or more accurately, microwaved, eggs.

As I push my door open, enjoying my dinner, the fork drops from my fingers, and I stare open-mouthed at my iPhone, which seems to be jolting, thrown first to one side, then the other. I run over, not daring to touch it, just staring at the screen, and see two fox ears twitch as slender hands push at the side of my screen, determined eyes suddenly locking on mine, sending a jolt of electricity through my body, my heart beginning to pound. "Ngh... let... me... out!" His voice becomes crystal clear, soft and seductive even in anger, and I realise with deep shock that it's no longer coming from the device before me. As the song behind the game re-tunes to my ears, I hear the part where Morten Harket is breaking out of the comic, throwing himself against the walls to try and get free, and in disbelief I look up, seeing all 6ft of Miyabi pounding against the doorway of my bedroom, his tail lashing, pastel colours blurring between real skin and flowing locks of hair, until finally, soaked in perspiration, just like the video, he becomes solid. Soft lightly tanned skin, perked furry vulpine ears, and long glossy hair spilling over his shoulders, the fox demon gives me a naughty smile, and only now, I register that my entire body is shaking, minutes before the vision overwhelms me, and I pass out.


	2. Missing Miyabi

**Missing Miyabi**

As my warm brown eyes flicker open, they meet gentle honey-golden irises, strong arms closed around my body, and slender fingers entwined in my own. "You're awake." He murmurs softly, his ears perking and twitching as he watches me, deep lust in his eyes. "I wondered how long it would take." My expression must register utter confusion, because he adds. "Not for you to wake up, that was clearly inevitable. I'm referring to finding a human with special blood." Special blood? That sends a panic alarm ringing in my head. He's constantly seducing and being very intimate with the MC in the game because of her special blood, surely it's just programmed into him, it can't actually be present in me, right?

"It's rude to stare, however stunning I am." The Kitsune comments, smirking mischievously as he earflicks, giving no warning before leaning down, locking my gaze and staring intently back, his soft golden hair gently brushing against the bare skin of my neck, slowly, deliberately licking his lips. "Mmm... it's you. Your scent is intoxicating..." My cheeks flame as I blush deeply, crimson staining my delicate complexion, and my heart begins to visibly race again, causing him to notice my trembling, and tighten his grip on my body. "Stay still." He purrs, watching with complete focus as though every movement is fascinating, and he's never seen anything like me before. Suddenly, it comes to my attention that he most likely never has.

"Miyabi..." I murmur softly, lightly closing my fingers around his as I struggle to sit up, immediately being held down by the irresistibly handsome but undeniably controlling man, gaining a look of surprise. "You know my name? Then it must be true..." His ears dip as he sighs quietly. "I really am just a character in a game, reading the same lines every time I'm prompted to, declaring false predictable love to everyone who plays..."

His attitude changes so quickly that it catches me off-guard, and I softly nuzzle against his chest. "You're free now." I tell him quietly, enjoying the comforting warmth radiating from his slightly trembling body. He's scared, I realise, watching his smooth façade fading as reality sets in. One touch was enough to assure me that this isn't a dream, but it'll take so much more to convince him that he's safe, more than that, to reassure him that he's no longer captive to the restraint of the program, the law of the code.

My phone buzzes on the bed, making us both jump, and carefully, I reach to pick it up. The male watches me intently, his ears back, tension thick in the air. 'Tasha, you have got to see this! Miyabi has vanished from the games, Enchanted, Sweet Café, even the prologues and adverts, he's gone!' The message screams at me, and I swallow uneasily, glancing back at the vision of Kitsune behind me... who is suddenly breathing hotly on my neck, before gently easing the phone from my hand. "They don't need to know. Everyone has secrets." His naughty smile is back, and a shiver of anticipation runs through my body. "Mmm..." I respond shyly, leaning back into his arms, closing my eyes.

"We'll deal with this later." He states, nuzzling my neck softly. "For now, you and I need to get better acquainted."


	3. Hot-blooded male

**Hot-blooded male**

"Aishitemasu." A soft sultry voice purrs in my ear, barely rousing me from my warm, comfortable slumber. "Mmm..." I respond sleepily, about to sink back into the welcoming darkness, before suddenly jolting awake. "Miyabi?" I look around frantically, just about to decide that I was still dreaming, before feeling a lingering kiss on the sensitive skin of my neck. "I knew that'd get your attention." He chuckles lightly, his breath tickling my ear. "Why are you here... speaking Japanese?" I query, and a look of confusion registers in his caramel-aurous eyes, his slender fingers supported his chin as he props himself up and watches me. "You freed me from my game." He reminds me, "Oh, and Japanese is my core language, English was only an afterthought when my popularity soared and the people of England started craving me in their language." He winks slyly and grins. "Your language."

I shake my head, correcting myself, then him. "No, why are you _here?_ As in, beside me, in my bed." My cheeks colour even as I say the words, and I avert my gaze, but I'm unable to avoid the intense stare from his direction. "Oh... I see." The Kitsune tenderly caresses my cheek with his other hand, brushing his thumb across my lips before letting it fall again. "I may not be 100% human, but I'm still a hot-blooded male, Tasha. I'm still a man, just not entirely human. You've read my story, right? I'm only half-human." He says the term that many times that it begins to feel foreign to me, and I pull the duvet tighter around my body, still feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Hey..." My eyes suddenly flick to where his ears and tail should be, finding a distinct lack of them. "You look normal." I immediately feel the need to bite my tongue for lack of tact, with his backstory, any reference to his kind being outcast is a serious insult, and his Ayakashi form is normal, to him. Surprisingly, he doesn't seem to mind. "I had to disguise myself, the human world wouldn't take kindly to this occurrence, they didn't years ago..." Watching him reminisce becomes the last thing on my mind as that piece of information sinks in. "Wait, you're going out?"

"No..." With one sharp motion, he pulls the duvet out of my reach, looking me over with a lustful smile. " _We_ , are going out. I can't just stay trapped indoors all the time, unless you want to be my entertainment?" His eyes glitter mischievously at the possibility, and I blush lightly. "So where do you want to go?" Maybe if I dress him for the rain, as we are in England after all, I can hide his face under a hood. If anyone sees him, they might recognise him. Admittedly, in this day and age, they'd think it was costume and make-up even if he turned full Ayakashi and set them on fire. Or just someone who really looks like him. But I don't know any other humans with golden eyes, so that's a giveaway. As I'm pondering this over and starting to panic, warm fingertips caress my bare skin, and Miyabi's voice is in my ear again, soothing my worries, cradling me in his strong arms.

"Let's stay in today. I know how we can have lots of fun."


	4. Something you need to see

**Something you need to see**

"Mmn... M-Miyabi..." A soft whimper of bliss spills from my lips as I look into his intense honey eyes, my breathing faltering. Every touch... every sweet caress of his lips on my sensitive skin... so good... Even the wall I'm pinned against seems to almost soften around my body, moving with me, his voice purring seductively in my ear. "Tasha... Oh Tasha..."

"Tasha." My eyes flicker open, and I look up in surprise, groaning inwardly. It was a dream. "As much as I enjoy listening to you moaning my name as you fantasise, there's something you need to see." A light smirk is evident on his lips, but worry clouds his expression and I get up, blushing as I grab my robe before he gets to see anything. "Might need more than that." He mutters cryptically, one slender hand skimming my shoulder, sending a shiver of anticipation through me. "Though I can't wait to take you out of it." He purrs lustfully, nipping my ear. "But later. Come on."

As we walk through the corridor, I notice an easel in the centre, a very distinct painting on the canvas. A bird dripping in red jewels, inside a golden cage. That's impossible, surely. I haven't played the song since Miyabi escaped, or did whatever programmed characters do to come into the real world, and the strange occurance of reality blending with fantasy can only happen once, right? I grab my phone, seeing a missed call and voicemail. "Hi Tasha! You'll never guess what, another character is gone from the games! Voltage have sent out a message saying they're going under construction for now, they suspect a virus. Call me back as soon as you can. Bye!"

I swallow uneasily, and Miyabi rests his head gently on my shoulder, his ear lightly brushing against my cheek. "Take on Me... the song that freed you... is my ringtone. If any of the games were still running when my friend called..." A sharp voice confirms my suspicions, and we both turn to the source of it, Miyabi looking both surprised and annoyed.

"Koro!"


	5. A pet name

**A pet name**

"So who is he?" Miyabi's tone hints at anger, but his hold on me is still gentle. "Ota Kisaki..." I murmur, wincing as his fingers now dig into my shoulders, and I shake him off, causing the kitsune to wrap his arms around my chest instead, nuzzling my neck softly. I'm a little wary he'll mark me, but I dismiss that from my mind for now. "You know him?" Miyabi presses, "Why's he in your house? Why does he have a pet name for you?" I suppress laughter, if only he knew how right he was about the pet part. "It's... complicated." I can almost feel the jealousy burning within him, and before I can stop him, a sharp pain twinges through my neck, the skin there starting to tingle and heat up. "Haah..." A soft moan escapes my lips and my eyes close. "N-Not here..."

The moment lasts forever, every second filled with intoxicating bliss and when he finally pulls away, I collapse against his chest, breathing deeply. "Mine." He growls, his tone clear to both me and Ota. I nod shyly, but Ota frowns. "But Koro is mine... I bought her... We've had so many adventures together, don't you remember?" Accusing eyes turn to me, and I wonder if he's thinking storyline or if other things happened. "Refresh my memory?" I ask quietly.

"Maybe it was nothing more than generic content to you..." He mutters thoughtfully. "Was there a part of the game where Eisuke and the others turned against us?" I run through the gameplay in my head, I don't recall one. Finally meeting Ota's eyes, a shiver runs through me. Hikaru... the plot twist was that the auctioneer was actually Hikaru, your helpful friend at work. I remember meeting him, those dark eyes and cruel smile... how I'd met Ota, and he'd insisted on treating me like a dog, but we'd grown closer... I remember it, but I... I didn't do it... not in this lifetime, but maybe memories transfer in the game universe? "No... that was us... that was me..." The music I'd heard, the song that freed Miyabi, not only connected their world to ours, but took my life in the games and blended it with my real life. Ota's brief confusion with Amina, the Sheikh's daughter, was only a storyline, but I remember it as though I saw it with my own eyes.

Miyabi's tender embraces, passionate exchanges, words of true devotion, are not fantasies at all.

They're memories.


	6. This is not the next chapter

**AN: Hi guys ^^**

 **Regrettably, I've stopped writing these Fanfictions. It's seriously not for lack of trying, I ran out of ideas...**

 **So if you guys have any suggestions, or if you're happy to be patient and wait until my brain starts working again, let me know.**

 **I have been regularly updating my Fifty Shades of Salvatore story, and it's the same level of drama and romance as my others, so if you like, head on over and check it out. ^^**

 **In the meantime, I'm debating taking these down or putting them on hiatus.**

 **Later. ^^**


	7. Picture this

**A/N: I've had some lovely reviews, thank you all for being so understanding. I'm going to try my best to continue, and as suggested, I may include what remember of 10 Days with my Devil... Kakeru is a sweetie really. xD**

 **Reset button**

Picture this. You had the same impulses when you were younger as a every other teenage girl who wasn't obssessed with make up and putting on a show: You wanted to be in love, and you fell for fictional characters. You discovered anime games purely by accident, curiosity got the better of you, and of course, you indulged. Oh, the desire that rippled through you as you saw the handsome faces of those characters. The blush that stained your cheeks at the scenes they didn't pan away. The unadulterated excitement of another episode, voices, otome actors, it just intensified with every passing month. The more you played, the more you wanted, spilling your innermost cravings to these fictional crushes, each making you fall in love with them in their own way. Every storyline more thrilling, shocking, intense, than the last.

Perhaps you went for the sweet one at first, a safe story, romance, flirting and cuteness. Or maybe you chose the bad boy, like I did. Mischevious, naughty, or often cold at first, the tsundre of the game. You didn't think anything of it, and why would you? They were your little secret, nobody else would understand anyway. You used to giggle to yourself as you made decisions, knowing you hadn't been wholeheartedly honest, because these situations in reality would be overwhelming. You don't know how the MC even stands all these complications and intimate moments, without just wanting to run and hide. Though it excites you. Of course it does. There's no danger, but you get all the thrill of the adventure. It's not a sin to enjoy a game that can get a little racy.

I mean, what could possibly go wrong?

"Okay! Okay, just calm down... calm down." I raise my hands in frustration, looking around at the three anime boys as they stand in my room. Their faces reflect a blend of confusion and anger. Ota's hands are clenched into fists, his golden eyes narrowed into a sharp glare at Miyabi, who's ignoring him, his own gaze fixed on Takuto. The Black Fox is tapping away at my laptop, not that I recall giving him permission, but when his eyes do lift from the screen, it's only to give me a disapproving look before returning to skimming his slender fingers across the keyboard. "Ota, Miyabi, Takuto, listen to me. You need to forget everything you know about your lives, because it was all just coded into your games. This doesn't seem scientifically possible, and if you weren't standing in front of me, I'd laugh at the idea myself. But somehow, you've ended up in reality, and if you don't start behaving, I'm going to..." I pause, having literally no clue how to even remotely threaten them. "I'm going to hit the reset button." I finish, knowing that the reset button doesn't even exist, but if it calms them, it's worth a try.

"Forget everything?" Miyabi murmurs softly, his golden eyes briefly meeting mine. "So... in this world, I don't have Kitsubi? My world didn't even exist? Then... there is no special human. I don't fall in love..." His ears drop as he realises that his whole existance seems to be pointless. Ota sighs quietly, "Baba? Eisuke? Soryu? Tasha, they broke the code. You're telling us to forget? You need to forget the generic storyline. You have to remember what you did within the game." I raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Broke the code?"

A deep frustrated sigh of pure annoyance draws my attention to Takuto, his piercing eyes now staring me down. "Idiot. I've traced the game code using a backdoor hack of your iTunes account and located the encrypted code that scripts our lives. It took mere seconds to decrypt it. The game that Ota was coded for, has no mention of Eisuke or any of the others, turning against the player. They're all super nice and romantic. Tch. As if."

As much as I hate being patronised, I'm still confused, and forced to ask him to elaborate, causing another overexaggerated sigh. "How stupid can you be? We broke the code and escaped the game, right?" I nod softly and he continues, "Well Ota has told you about a storyline that you remember, but it wasn't a written one. The codebreak must have happened before we escaped, which is why Eisuke and the others had the ability to turn on you, going against their script. If we could get out, so can they. Better watch your back."

An involuntary shiver runs through me, and I swallow uneasily. "I remember them trying to kill us. Takkun, is there any way to lock them in?" It's a slip of the tongue but I instantly regret it as he gives me a look of malice. "Never call me that again. In order to lock them in, we'd have to fix the code, and that would mean binding us back to it. We'd be trapped again. That's not happening, so..." A light smile meets his lips, "Bring me a bowl of pork noodles and pray that none of the other characters figure out the code is broken."

Miyabi and Ota have been quietly listening all this time, but now they come alive again. "Baba also came through that door, Tasha. Shouldn't he be here? If we don't somehow stop the connection between this world and the virtual one, then Eisuke, Soryu, Mamo, and even Hikaru will be able to leave the game." Ota's concerned voice is taken over as Takuto adds, "So will the rest of the Black Foxes, so that's not neccesarily a bad thing. We'll need them to fix this mess you created." Thinking this through, I add quietly, "However, it also means the characters in Miyabi's game will be able to get loose too. They're pretty dangerous, especially if they're not following a script. Who knows what they'll do?"

The Black Fox sounds amused now. "They don't have powers here, what are they going to do, have imaginary battles?" His tone is so cynical that I have to hastily grab Miyabi's arm to stop him lashing out. He growls under his breath, but settles again. Suddenly I'm pulled roughly into the Kitsune's firm chest as he closes around me, almost protectively, dragging me out of my room, my feet no longer touching the floor as he and the other two boys quickly leave my house, now standing in the stone-based front garden in its shadow. Confused, I look up at him questioningly, opening my mouth to ask why he and the others just retreated without explanation...

Seconds later, the window violently shatters as a fierce burst of fire and smoke explodes from my room.


End file.
